rpgmarioandluigifandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bowser
'''Baby Bowser '''is the younger/past version of Bowser. His only appearance was in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Appearance Baby Bowser is almost identical in appearance to Bowser Jr. In addition, he shares many many similar traits with his older self, such as the same hair, body type, and shell. Baby Bowser also sports a white bib around his neck. Personality Due to being a baby, Baby Bowser has a very immature personality. He refuses to let grudges go, and complains when he doesn't get his way. He is also very greedy, wanting all of the Cobalt Star shards for himself. When he couldn't have the shards, Baby Bowser swallowed them so the Mario Bros. couldn't have them either, adding to his immature nature. History Shroob Invasion Baby Bowser enters Princess Peach's Castle to steal Baby Peach. He uses his flame breath on Young Toadsworth, and then proceeds to battle Baby Mario. Upon losing, Baby Bowser is knocked unconscious until the Shroobs begin invading the castle. Baby Bowser then calls his minions to bring the Koopa Cruister to the castle so him and the others can safely evacuate and head to his castle. Aboard the ship, Baby Bowser is both frightened and angered by the Shroob UFOs attacking the Koopa Cruiser. Baby Bower is satisfied when he takes out the UFOs. To get Baby Peach to stop crying, Baby Bowser agrees to let Baby Mario and Baby Luigi go down into Holli Jolli Village and retrieve their future selves. Once the ship takes off again, Baby Bowser receives a transmission from Princess Shroob, followed by a missile that causes the ship to crash by Baby Bowser's Castle. When the ship crashes, Baby Bowser is flung into his own castle. Stolen Treasure Baby Bowser later discovers that the Mario Bros. took the Cobalt Star shard from his castle. Enraged, he travels with Kamek to find his "stolen treasure". Baby Bowser locates the Mario Bros. at the Vim Factory and takes his shard back, along with the one the plumbers had just obtained. Baby Bowser is able to escape on the Koopa Clown Car. Fleeing to Yoshi's Island, Baby Bowser hides at the peak of the mountain, ordering Kamek to go into the village to get him Yoshi Cookies. When the Mario Bros. arrive, Baby Bowser is seen eating the cookies very fast, and begins to choke. Baby Bowser is annoyed when the plumbers reveal themselves, and is angered even more when Baby Mario and Baby Luigi eat all of his cookies. He is told to take a walk to cool down by Kamek. Walking through the mountain peak, Baby Bowser eventually reaches a dead end, and is cornered by the Mario Bros. To spite them, Baby Bowser eats the Cobalt Star shards, which causes the plumbers try to forcefully get the shards back out. However, Yoob interrupts and, along with the Mario Bros, Baby Bowser is eaten by the monster. In Yoob's Belly, Baby Bowser is placed inside of a Yoob Egg, and is temporarily taken care of by Toadbert. When the Mario Bros. confront Sunnycide, the monster picks up Baby Bowser's egg and throws it at Luigi, which cracks it open. Baby Bowser and the others escape Yoob once Sunnycide is defeated. In the village on Yoshi's Island, Baby Bowser tells the Yoshis that it was him who saved them from Yoob, and they believe him at first. As a reward, the Yoshis give him all of the Yoshi Cookies. which he quickly scarfs down to prevent Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from eating them. Eating too fast, however, causes him to throw up the two Cobalt Star shards. The shards hit him, which launches him off of the island. Meeting Bowser Looking for a new place to build his castle, Baby Bowser heads to Thwomp Volcano. Inside the volcano, Baby Bowser takes interest because of the hot temperature and the overall dark atmosphere. However, Baby Bowser finds Bowser not too far away. The two argue over who gets control of the volcano, but then decide to team up instead. When the Mario Bros. show up, Bowser and Baby Bowser battle together against them. Upon losing, the Koopas are launched into the air when the volcano erupts, and Baby Bowser lands on top of the Shroob Mothership. Before landing, however, Baby Bowser promises his future self that he will grow up into a stronger and more evil version of Bowser. On the ship, Baby Bowser breaks the glass roof and enters. Ending Baby Bowser shows up one last time when the Mario Bros. defeat Princess Shroob. He steals the final Cobalt Star shard, and tells the others that he hopes they haven't forgotten about the stolen treasure. When the Cobalt Star is reassembled, the Elder Princess Shroob turns Baby Bowser into a poison mushroom. After Elder Princess Shroob is defeated, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi play on the poison mushroom. Baby Luigi begins to cry after his brother jumps on him, which ends up turning Baby Bowser back to his normal form (since a baby's tears causes Shroob mushrooms to disintegrate). Baby Bowser is seen complaining about the Cobalt Star during the game's ending, as Kamek flies themselves to the castle. Over the following years, Baby Bowser grows up to become Bowser. Abilities * '''Flame Breath - '''Like his older counterpart, Baby Bowser has the ability to shoot flames from his mouth. These flames can be in both long streams and short bursts. * '''Hammer - '''When fighting alongside Bowser, Baby Bowser uses a hammer to launch his flame breath at the Mario Bros. Stats First Battle Second Battle